Pattern and Purpose
by Kuroi-cho-tsuki-shiro
Summary: Rukia visit Ukitake shortly before Ichigo leaves Soul Society. After all that has passed, he sees a change in her. Part of a series of shorts based on the story of Bleach from Rukia's point of view. 62
1. Chapter 1

Barely five months ago, Rukia had been here, in this very room. Barely five months ago, she had been awarded a commission in the human world: the first that she would undertake alone.

So much had happened since then.

"Kuchiki! What are you doing here?" She span round as Ukitake stepped in from the gardens, her memories dissipating like smoke. And she bowed formally:

"I didn't know if you would be up, Captain."

"I'm hoping to see the _ryoka _off. Are you" – he shook his head and then moved into the room: "What are you doing here?"

"Reporting for duty, Captain."

He looked at her warily:

"Hm. There was some talk of you leaving with the _ryoka" – _

"No, Captain."

"I would not condone it, but I can hardly condemn you either, considering what you've been through."

"I wish to resume my post with immediate effect."

"No," he said. Rukia blinked:

"With all due respect, Captain" –

"You suffered no physical injury, but your level of _reiatsu _is currently too low for you to make a useful contribution to this unit." He put one hand on her shoulder: "Rest for a while. Wait until your powers have returned. What's the hurry?"

"Well, this is where I belong, Captain." A commission in the real world. Responsibility for an area one mile in spirit radius. In human terms, a small suburb called Karakura.

When Ukitake had offered her the position, she'd not been sure if she should be flattered by the trust he was placing in her or whether the mission was, rather, a front: an excuse to have her away from the _sereitei _for a time, away from the ongoing furore surrounding Kaien's death. Away from the absence he had left in his wake.

Ukitake had agreed to break the news of her departure to Byakuya. At the time, she'd had no desire to say farewell. He'd always been against her going to the real world. Following so soon on the heels of the shame she'd brought to his family, it was easier simply to leave and deal with the ramifications of her decision later.

"Soul Society is rich in _reishi. _It should not be long before your powers return, but, until then, I'm afraid, you must be patient," said Ukitake, breaking through her memories again.

"Yes, Captain." She bowed. "But, if I may, there's one more thing I'd like to ask you."

"Yes?"

She took a deep breath:

"What will become of Ichigo?"

Ukitake looked away thoughtfully. When he looked back, he perhaps caught a glimpse of her concern before she was able to hide it:

"I don't believe the process is reversible, if that's what you mean." She blinked and dropped her gaze. "I'm not sure of the mechanisms of it, but one thing I am sure of, Kuchiki-_san, _is that his powers are far greater than yours are at the present time. That means that whatever you transferred to him has been supplemented by something that is wholly his own. What that is, I am not yet sure of. My belief though is that he wouldn't give it up, even if he had the opportunity." He crossed the room to a cabinet and took a small, silver badge from a drawer. It was ornamented by a single, grinning skull. "I'm going to give him the opportunity to work for us. Not as a member of the squads, but as a guardian of Karakura Town."

"Oh," she said.

"I think we can trust him with that, don't you? It's unrealistic to imagine he'll stop using the powers now that he has them. And the post will be vacant in your absence."

"Yes."

"What he lacks in training, he makes up for in strength, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes."

"I wanted your opinion before I offered him the position."

Rukia took another deep breath:

"Only, he's not very good at tracking hollows," she said.

"That's alright." He waved the badge at her: "This thing has a built in alarm."

"Oh. Good."

"Well then" –

"And he has to attend school," she said quickly: "That's important. And his family can't find out. Keeping his powers a secret might be difficult. I mean, it wouldn't always be convenient for him to" –

"I was thinking it might be worth nominating somebody, a _shinigami _from our squad perhaps, who could keep an eye on him. They wouldn't need to be in the human world at all times. Just – if he ever needed a little guidance." He glanced up at her: "It's a lowly job. The risks aren't too high. It is far less than you deserve, Kuchiki-_san, _and I understand entirely if you choose not to take it."

She hesitated, waiting for a punchline. Waiting for him to take back the offer.

He didn't.

Words failed her. She nodded and bowed and Ukitake smiled: "That's settled then. Take the time to recover. Take the time to tend your brother. And should we have need of you – should he have need of us – then we'll send you. Yes?"

"Yes, Captain. Thank you." She stepped towards the door, then hesitated: "Ukiatke-_taichou, _you knew Byakuya's wife, didn't you?"

He blinked, looking a little uncomfortable. He, like the others, was aware only of the close resemblence she bore to Hisana.

"I wouldn't say we were close."

"She probably would have."

Ukitake hid his surprise well, but nodded warily:

"Perhaps. She kept to herself mostly, but we spoke on several occasions. Sometimes it helps a person to hear a point of view that is not Kuchiki-_taichou's." _She laughed, actually laughed at that, and he frowned: "Why do you ask, Rukia?"

"She was my sister," she said, quite simply. This time, he could not hide his surprise. "I wondered if I should tell anybody," she continued: "After all, she swore _Nii-sama _to secrecy. She abandoned me as a child and was too ashamed to admit that we were sisters, but, the way I see it, she should never have held onto that guilt so long and she should have been given the chance to put it right. She wasn't, so someone has to. She was my sister, Ukitake-_taichou_."

Ukitake was silent for a long time, then took a slow breath:

"Kuchiki-_tacihou _plays his cards close; that's for sure."

"I respect his decision. He had given her his word."

"You're very forgiving."

"He's still my brother."

"A brother-in-law," he said and she blinked and smiled:

"Yes, you're right. It's going to take me time to get used to that."

"Well, you have all the time you need now," he said, as she stepped out into the sunlight. He found himself thinking that she had changed beyond recognition from the young woman he had sent to Karakura in April.

I want to be braver, stronger; those had been Hisana's words. It was strange how this world forged souls, but, as he watched Rukia walking away, he thought that, just perhaps, there was a pattern and a purpose in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**To everyone who has faved and watched this story. THANK YOU!**

**The final story in this series is ANOTHER WORLD. It will appear in a separate installment, which I will upload now. If you can't find it, look on my profile page. The links to all the stories are there.**

**Re: will there be more stories after this one? Well, I'm going to take a break for a few weeks and then I might start uploading some shorts. I *may* consider an equally long sequel at some point, but it won't be in installments. Watch this space. **

**THANKS TO Shadewolf7, Truantpony, ForbiddenME, Pinky357, Immortal Vows, Chellythemadhatter, Insomniatic95, Sallythedestroyerofworlds23, UNTensaZangetsu, XDark FangsX, Superlynx, Ichigoforeverlove, Ennaalemap, Makaykay15, Huan05, Splash into Forever, War90, Yellowwomanonthebrink, Bakane, Night Flower, Hallmarktrinity, Tiffany Park, Snowcrystals, Neristhaed, Splitheart1120, VanillaTwilight4, Nightfur, Happykiller93, Haildance, Ani-mimi, Mysticalphoenix-avalon, Jennyrdr, Goranr, Firebirdever, Isleofsolitude, Itachipanda, Pamila de Castro, Lemgem, Nightingale Heartz, Ashes2ashes121, Icyangel27, Westhardobbs, Devdhftf, Computer-Rukia-Addicted, Thayet9, EcalSol019, WriteFF13, Sky1011, Xwannaflyx, MidnightVampire18, Pen-aine, ShadowPain, Tazski, Jayemgee, Hapezibah, KurosuChitose and Uranium12.**


End file.
